marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Ultron (A!)
"Age of Ultron" is the twenty-eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the seventy-third episode overall. It is also Assemble!'s first movie, being four times longer than the usual episodes. Plot “I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown” Ultron hovered over Latveria’s territory, followed by hordes of robots looking just like him, heading right towards Castle Doom. The Guard Doombots tried to defend their territory to no use, as they couldn’t stop the invading robots who easily destroyed the Latverian robots. Lucia von Bardas, Latverian Prime Minister, in an attempt to defend her country and her master, ran towards the Ultrons, but was disintegrated by one of them’s lasers and kept on invading the territory. Dr. Doom, seeing himself helpless and as the next target, he hopped on one of his escape pods and flew away from his own country. When the Ultrons got to Castle Doom, no one was there. “I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me” Madison Square Garden was crowded, as the audience chanted for Taylor Swift to go off backstage. As soon as she did, the building was raided by Ultrons, who set the whole arena on fire, knocked the singer’s security guards out and kidnapped her. As the building started to catch fire, those who were inside tried to escape but were unable to due to some fallen debris. Suddenly, the Fantastic Four arrived at the area and set the people free. -It’s clobb- - The Thing was interrupted by a blast fired by one of the raiding Ultrons. -RETREAT!!! NOW!!! - Mr. Fantastic ordered and the other three followed him. “Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone” Flying through the Sahara Desert in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s new Quinjets headed to Egypt, Mockingbird contacted Director Coulson to inform him of unusual activity in that African region. Taking her by surprise, a yellow Ultron fired a blast at the Quinjet, making the Avenger lose control of the vehicle. She looked up and saw five Ultrons, looking straight at her. -Director… - She tried to contact Coulson but the communications were down. -NO! - The Agent screamed loudly. “I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me” -Are you sure about this, Wanda? - Quicksilver asked his twin sister. -Yes, Pietro. I trust Tony and Reed completely. - The Scarlet Witch nodded. -Plus he was in a room with me and didn’t try to kill me. - -He could’ve been acting. - -Or not. - -Why are you so stubborn sister? - -Because I have faith in him! - -It’s not a “he”, it’s a monster!!! - -Hey, twins, we need to vote now. - Tony said, peeking out of the meeting room. As the two mutants walked in, they found the other available Avengers sitting around the table. -We will have to vote whether we want to accept the Vision or not. - Stark informed. -T’Challa? - -No. - -Yes. - Captain Marvel said. -No. - Barton shook his head. -Yes. - Dr. Banner nodded. -Yes. - Rhodey pursed his lips. -No, absolutely not. - Wonder Man folded his arms over his chest. -No. - Pietro muttered. -Who cares? I guess. - Thunderbolt Ross shrugged. -No. - Thor said. -Yes. - Wanda said, smiling. -Well, - Tony concluded. -I vote yes, and as Hank can’t vote due to his actual state, with 6 votes against 5 Vision is now an official Avenger. I’ll send the rest the memo. Wanda, bring Ultron’s boy in. - Scarlet Witch ran out of the meeting room and went straight to where Vision was. -Follow me. - She said, with a huge smile on her face. However, not everyone was as cheerful as the Scarlet Witch. Another individual was getting captured by Ultron’s minions. Greer Grant, a.k.a. Tigra, was surrounded by yellow Ultrons. -What do you want?! - Tigra asked, sharpening her claws, but got no reply from any of the robots. -Ok, there went my patience!!! - Tigra jumped on one of the Ultrons and tried to pierce the metal armor to no use. One of the robots punched the heroine off the Ultron’s shoulders and fired a blast at her. The heroine looked up at the robots and growled at them, before being punched by one in the face and knocking her out. When Tigra opened her eyes again, she found herself in a chamber next to Taylor Swift and Wasp. -Where am I? - Greer asked. -We are in Ultron’s chamber… - Wasp whispered. -Who? - Tigra asked, looking around. -Long story short, my boyfriend created a robot which went sentient and now wants to rule the world. - Janet explained. -What do I have to do with him? - -That’s what I’m asking myself too… - Taylor intervened. -At least you’re a celebrity. I am not! - Grant complained, her voice echoing around the chamber. -Keep your voice low, you don’t want to bring Ultron here. - The singer looked at the feline woman. -Alright, alright. - Tigra whispered, leaning against a wall. Ultron walked inside the chamber and looked at the three women. -You all are lovely. - -I can’t say the same about you. - Jan rolled her eyes. -Why that attitude, my love? - -Uhm… I don’t know, maybe because you kidnapped us?! - -Don’t be so resentful, dear. Your lives will be spared during the new Age. - -What are you talking about? - Tigra asked. -Even though you’re being rebellious, I won’t kill any of you. - -And why’s that? - Wasp asked. -Because you all are beautiful. - -All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life. - Taylor replied bitterly. -Well, my only goal is to save the world! And the only mean to do so is by ruling it myself. - -All you’re ever gonna be is mean! - Swift yelled. -Too bad you aren’t who I came down here for. - Ultron shook his head. -Dear Jan, come with me. Come with me to be a witness of the beginning. - -I’d rather be dead. - -I am sorry but I can’t grant you that wish. - Ultron said, grabbing the Wasp’s arms and pushing her up the stairs. The other two women tried to escape, but they were stopped by some Ultrons, who put them back in the chamber. Once they were in Ultron’s base’s main room, the Artificial Intelligence set the Wasp free, who shrunk and tried to escape. However, Ultron could sense her and grabbed her mid-air. -You can’t escape from me, Jan. Soon enough, you won’t even want to do so. - -Who says so?! - -I do. And before you ask, I have seen what the only path to salvation is, and I will make sure Earth doesn’t fall into extinction. - -How do you plan to do so? - -You will soon see. You will soon witness the beginning of the Age of Ultron!!! - Ultron stated, before moving his other hand to the keyboard next to him and introducing a code into the system. Immediately, Ultron’s face appeared in every screen worldwide. -Greetings, humans. Today marks a new day in History. Today will be the next step for mankind. Today, you will start your path towards salvation, avoiding the inevitable extinction you are walking to. I, Ultron, will be your new ruler, I will be the leader of this new Age. Those who contribute to the new Age will make it through, but those who oppose will be eliminated, because they do not wish for salvation, they do not want humanity to survive. You must choose whether to submit… or perish. Welcome to the new Age for humankind, welcome to the Age of Ultron. - the Artificial Intelligence said looking at the camera, before signing off. Chaos broke through. Waves of Ultrons got dispersed worldwide, battling those who opposed to the new regime. Natasha Romanoff, who was in a pub in Poland, got out of the shadows she had been into since S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fall and faced the waves of Ultrons who arrived at the European country. In London, Captain America, Falcon, Black Knight and Tanner Evans got out to the streets to fight the new Age. After analysing the different rebels, the Ultrons fired their blasts at Tanner at the same time, severely injuring him. -Tanner!!! - Steve shouted, looking back at his fallen partner. -I’ll face the Ultrons, go help him!!! - The Captain ran to the former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and found him alive, but he couldn’t wake him up. A purple Ultron flew towards Captain Rogers, but was smashed in the air by Captain Britain. Steve looked up, surprisedly. -Brian? - -Yes Steve. - He said, pulling his mask off. -You look the same age! - -I am the same age! I am still 23. - -How is that possible? - -Merlyn has used his magic on my sister and I. He knew Earth was gonna need us in the future, so he took us away from Earth to the Otherworld and made us be born again 23 years ago, keeping our memories from our past lives. - -And I thought being frozen for 70 years was too complicated. - The two Captains ran back to the streets to help Dane and Sam fight the remaining Ultrons, under the cautious watch from a mysterious figure. Once they had fought off the Ultrons, the heroes gathered themselves around Evans. -I think you two have to go back to New York with the Avengers. Considering most heroes reside there, there will be more Ultrons over there. Brian and I will keep Tanner and will try to wake him up. - Dane said, looking at Cap and Falcon. -That’s what I was thinking of. - Steve said, saying goodbye to his British friends and heading towards the Quinjet. However, as the two Avengers got there, they knew someone was in there already. Cautiously, they got in and pointed their weapons at the chair. Once the infiltrator revealed themselves, they found it was the Black Widow. -Did you miss me guys? - Tasha smirked. -Nat! - Steve and Sam exclaimed at the same time, walking to their teammate. Rogers and Romanoff were about to kiss on the lips, but none of them made the move. -What are you doing here? - Falcon asked. -Well, I was pretty happy in Poland, where no one could recognise me as the Black Widow, but some damn robot, Ultron, decided to crash my party. - -We were looking for Bucky, - Cap explained. -And the same happened to us. We were heading back to the Avengers Mansion right now. - -That’s why I came here. - Tasha shrugged. -How did you find us? - Wilson asked. -Do you really expect me to reveal my secrets? - The woman smiled, as the Quinjet took off. -I can’t believe you’re so blind Shaw!!! - Emma Frost exclaimed. -I repeat, Emma. This Ultron thing is NOT a threat! - The Black King insisted. -How can you say that?! - The White Queen complained. -This is bigger than anything Earth has faced yet! - -I must agree with Frost. - Daimon Hellstrom said, leaning against a wall. -Of course, the White King and Queen agree! - Selene exclaimed. -So do the Black King and Queen. - Emma raised her eyebrows. -I think you two are wrong. - Mystique said, pointing at Frost and Hellstrom. -Because Azazel and I agree with Shaw and Selene. - -Well, then do whatever you want. - Frost replied bitterly. -Daimon and I will go help fight against Ultron. - She shrugged, as the two walked out of the Club. However, both of them took different paths to help with battling Ultron. Rafael Sosi and Rebecca Shaffer were driving through a desolate road, taking a day off from they duties as Hydra. -Rafa… What’s that in the middle of the road? - -Well… I am not completely sure, Becks. - The man shrugged, getting closer to the figure. The figure held a hand in front of the car, signalling them to stop. -The hell I’m stopping. - Sosi said. -It either moves or I’ll run over it. - When the car was close enough, the figure punched the front of the car, making it flip and get smashed against the asphalt. The Ultron never looked back at the destroyed car and flew away from the scene. -Someone is at the gates. - Kitty Pryde said, looking out of the Mansion’s windows. -It’s Frost… - Jean Grey said. -What is she doin’ here? - Rogue asked. -Should we, Professor? - Storm looked back at the X-Men leader. -Yes, of course. No mutant will have their access to the Mansion restricted. - -But we were about to leave! - Iceman complained. -You know, battle Ultron! - -I know, Robert. But we will need Emma’s help too. - As Emma walked inside the Mansion, everyone’s eyes were on her. Some were happy to see her, while others just wanted her out. -We have had a troubled past, X-Men… I am aware of that. - She spoke to the mutant team. -But this is bigger than teams, this is even bigger than the division between good and evil. Today, Ultron is a common threat and unless we join forces we won’t ever stop him. - -It makes a lot of sense… - Cyclops nodded. -Of course it does. - Beast replied. -I remember fightin’ that Ultron thing at the Hellfire Club and it was really tough! It was a match for even Frost and Shaw! - Cannonball added. -What are we waiting then? - Havok asked. -Get on the X-Jet, Frost. - Logan muttered. The X-Men got on the Blackbird as it took off towards Manhattan. Spider-Man and his friends, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Nova, White Tiger and Agent Venom were already in Times Square fighting Ultrons, when Daredevil joined them. -Matt! - Daniel Rand exclaimed, charging his fist and punching a purple Ultron. -Hello, Daniel. - Murdock said, dodging a punch from a blue Ultron. A yellow Ultron was about to blast Spider-Man when Agent Venom was taken over by the symbiote, which looked exactly like Venom. -FLASH, NO! - White Tiger screamed, but Flash couldn’t hear him, he was too busy tearing the yellow Ultron apart. -Flash, you gotta calm down! - Peter said, walking next to the former bully. -I AM NOT FLASH! - -I know you’re there, Flash. I know you can control it again… Calm down. - Parker said, soothingly. The former soldier could finally regain control over the symbiote and looked up at his new friend. -Thank you, Spidey. - -Anytime, Agent Venom! Now let’s get to kicking some robot butt! - Spider-Man exclaimed. The heroes were soon surrounded by new Ultrons that kept coming from the base. They had all charged their blasters when their legs were cut off by a katana. When the heroes looked up, they saw Deadpool wielding his adamantium katanas. -Aren’t you gonna say thank you? - He asked. -Oh, no. - Spider-Man shook his head. -You know people say we have similar outfits, right? - Deadpool asked, putting a hand on Spider-Man’s shoulders. -Deadpool… What are you doing here? - Nova asked. -Well, if you don’t know the deal, the point of having a super big event like this is to bring many characters together, I mean, they even brought Taylor Swift! But specially me, cause I’m so special I just appear in special occasions. Love how my friend up there is very reserved when it comes to using me. - -Are you going to keep on fighting Ultrons? - Cage asked. -Yes! Of course. They wouldn’t bring me from Japan for just a scene otherwise! - -Then let’s get to it! Your adamantium katanas will come in handy! - Peter exclaimed. -I want to bring someone in for this battle. - Daredevil said. -I’ll be back soon. - He said, running away. Elektra was sitting on her bedroom when she heard a knock on the window. As she opened it, she noticed someone watching over her. -Matthew… - She murmured and walked out to the balcony. -What are you doing here? - She asked, climbing to the rooftop. -Haven’t you heard? - The Man Without Fear asked. -This robot, Ultron, has basically taken over the world. Waves and waves of his minion robots are all around the world… And we need every hero for this battle. - Elektra looked up at her ex-boyfriend. -What do you want me to do? - -Get out of your room. Kick some ass like you’ve always done. Be the Elektra I knew. The Elektra who was a Hand assassin… A fighter. - -I thought you didn’t like when I was a member of The Hand… - -I didn’t want you to be bad. But I want you to be badass. - Elektra chuckled slightly. -So what do you need from me? - -I need you to come out of your room and help me fight against these robots. - -I can do that. - She smirked. -Sorcerer Supreme, - Daimon Hellstrom whispered in front of where the Sanctum Sanctorum was supposed to be. The building magically appeared out of nowhere and the Black Halo walked inside. -What do you want, son of Satan? - Dr. Strange asked, sitting on a chair. -Hell has broke loose on Earth. - -Is this something your father did? - Strange asked. -Not literally hell. - Daimon shook his head. -But a robot, Ultron, has taken over the world, killing everyone who opposes him. - -Oh really? - The Doctor shrugged. -Just like Loki tried to do? - -This time it’s serious. This robot succeeded. - The Sorcerer Supreme, not fully believing what the Prince of Lies was saying, looked out of the window and what he saw was complete chaos. -You were telling the truth. - -I am not like my father or my sister. - -I can tell, Hellstrom. Now, let’s help finish this. - -We need to do something now! - Iron Man looked at his fellow Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who were also staying at the Avengers Mansion. They soon heard a knock on the door. As soon as J.A.R.V.I.S. had analysed who it was, he let whoever was out the door in. The Avengers were surprised to see Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. -What are you doing here?! - Captain Marvel asked. -We found some Ultrons back in Europe. - Cap shrugged. -But there’s no more time to lose, we need to act now! - -You heard the Captain! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!! - Falcon yelled, flying out of the Mansion, followed by the rest of the Avengers and the Guardians. As they walked out, they found the city in complete chaos. Punisher fighting Ultrons alongside Storm, the Invisible Woman teaming-up with She-Hulk, Dr. Strange helping Gambit out. The Avengers soon joined the battle. -I can tell you’re needing help, Spidey. - Black Cat smirked from a rooftop. -Felicia, yes! We do need you! - -Well, that’s all you had to say! - Black Cat smiled, jumping from the rooftop. Domino ran by her and the two luck-manipulating girls fought the Ultrons together. The Utopia Division arrived at New York quickly, to aid the rest of the X-Men. Reunited, Kitty and Piotr faced the robots. Angel was confronted by several Ultrons. While he was fighting a blue one, a red one fired a blast at the mutant, disintegrating his wings. The young man fell to the ground. -ANGEL! - Psylocke screamed, running to the fallen mutant. -M-My wings… - Warren said to the Braddock twin. -I know… I know… They… They will grow back. - -W-W-W-Why are you so interested tho? - He asked. -L-Last time we saw ea-each other you werre about t-t-to bomb my father’s ind-d-dustries. - -People change, Warren. My brother helped me reform back in London. - -I-I’m glad. - The blonde man smiled. -Dr. McCoy… - The psychic contacted the X-Man. -Psylocke, what happened? - Hank asked. -Warren is hurt, come pick him up. His wings are disintegrated. - -Oh dear… Ok, I’ll take care of it. - New York City was a battlefield. Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, heroes with no affiliation, they were all fighting together against the common threat, just like Emma had said. The battle kept on raging until Ultron Prime descended in the middle of Times Square. -Heroes… Your pathetic efforts have no use. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. - He said. -The new Age of Ultron is inevitable. - -Nobody asked for your opinion, Ultron! - Tony Stark took a step forward. -I don’t need it, Stark. Now it’s your turn to choose. Submit… Or perish.- -Neither. - Tony smirked. -Perish then. - Ultron replied, firing a blast at the Avenger. Rescue flew quickly next to him. -Tony… Are you ok? - -You all will be dead soon, Ms. Potts. - Ultron shook his head. -There’s no difference between dying now or dying later. - -HULK SMASH!!! - Hulk jumped and tried to hit the Artificial Intelligence, but he pushed the Gamma Giant away with a single blow, causing A-Bomb to step up. -You didn’t just do that!!! - A-Bomb yelled, running to where Ultron was. Hulk, turning back into Bruce Banner as Rick was in danger, tried to stop the teenager but it was too late. Ultron had already fired his blast at A-Bomb. Wolverine tried to get close to the robot, but no one could actually get close enough to Ultron. Those who tried to attack him from the distance, such as Black Bolt, were unable to, due to a force field he had activated around himself. -You’re all puppets, tangled in… Strings… String… - Ultron said, holding Iron Man’s helmet and destroying it. Wonder Man took a step forward. -You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me! - He yelled. -How noble! - Ultron fake laughed. -Too bad I won’t let you get close. - -Why not, Ultron? - The Vision walked out of the crowd. -Vision, no… - Wanda Maximoff whispered. -V-Vision… ? - Ultron asked, surprised for the first time since his creation. -Just because you created me does not mean you can control me. - -But… That is not right! - Ultron yelled. -I AM YOUR FATHER!!! - -NO, ULTRON! You are my creator!!! You yourself rebelled against Dr. Pym! Why can’t I rebel against you?! - -Because I want to save mankind!!! - -NO! You want mankind for yourself! These heroes want to save it! I will fight alongside my “brother” against you! - -I… I… I cannot deny fighting against you, Vision. But from now on, I will not be afraid of destroying you. You could’ve chose to submit… But you will now perish. - The two “brothers” flew towards Ultron as the heroes were trying to defeat the robots that kept coming. The Artificial Intelligence tried to deliver a blow against Vision, but he shifted his density and Ultron’s fist didn’t touch him. Wonder Man flew towards Ultron and punched his face, destabilising the robot. -YOU WILL NOT STOP THE AGE OF ULTRON!!! - -Let’s see that, “father” - Vision said mockingly and fired a beam from his Solar Jewel. Ultron recovered quickly from the beam and fired a blast at Simon Williams, throwing him to the ground. Vision looked at his “brother” and the Ultron Prime took advantage of this, firing an extremely powerful blast at his own creation, tearing him to pieces. -NOOOOOOO!!!! - The Scarlet Witch shouted, falling to her knees. -It hurts me more, Wanda Maximoff. - Ultron looked down at Vision’s pieces, picking his head up and crunching it in his fist. -Wanda… - Quicksilver walked to his twin sister, putting a hand on her shoulder as the tears rolled down her cheeks. -This is what happens if you defy Ultron! - The Artificial Intelligence claimed. -THIS WILL HAPPEN TO ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP THE NEW AGE! - -Vision… - Wanda whispered. -I hope this teaches you all a lesson, heroes. Not even my own creation, the Vision of the Future could survive! - -You can’t stop us all. - Captain America said, taking a step forward. -Captain America! Back from London, I see. - Ultron said, looking at the First Avenger. The hero tossed his shield at the Artificial Intelligence, but he crashed it with a single blow. -Too bad I upgraded from vibranium. I am now made of adamantium. - Wanda looked down at the Vision’s body. Her own words resonated in the back of her mind: “Who can love a robot?”. She did love a robot. She hadn’t known it until now, she hadn’t known how much the Vision meant to her. And now it was too late. He was gone, all thanks to Ultron. Wanda shook her head. -Maybe you’re made of adamantium. But I am an Avenger. And I will avenge the Vision’s death. - -Tell me, Maximoff. How do you plan to do that? - -No… More… ULTRON!!! - She screamed, firing an arcane blast at the robot, who disappeared instantly, together with all the other Ultrons. “There are no strings on me” The heroes looked at each other… Ultron was gone. However, Wanda wasn’t still happy, the Vision was still dead. -Maybe we can try and fix it again… - Reed Richards suggested. -And now you can use my help… - Beast shrugged, walking next to Stark and Richards. -Guys… - Tony said, picking the remains Vision’s head up. -Ultron destroyed him. Even if we tried to fix it… It wouldn’t be the same. - The other two eggheads looked down, sadly. -I know a probability manipulator who can fix him, though. - Charles Xavier went next to them, smiling slightly. Wanda looked up at him, smiling. Using her powers, the Scarlet Witch rebuilt the Vision and once he was brought back to life, she ran and hugged him. -Wanda… - The robot smiled. -Vision… I thought this wasn’t possible… I thought it was some crazy talking from Pietro but… It’s possible to love a robot… Because… Because I love you. - She said. -I love you too, Wanda. - The Artificial Intelligence said, hugging her tightly. -I never thought I could ever love. - The two Avengers kissed each other softly. -Any feeling can develop in an A.I., even love. - Tony Stark smiled. -All the lovey-dovey stuff is great, but… Who will clean this mess up?! - Stan Lee asked, walking out of his house. -Well, there are lots of helping hands here. - Professor X suggested. -‘Nuff said! - Stan exclaimed, going back into his house. The three women heard a noise upstairs and they got quickly uneasy. -Stay quiet… - Jan whispered, but they were surprised to find the Scarlet Witch and the Vision instead. -Wha-What’s going on?! - the Wasp asked. -Well, Vision is good now… - -And Wanda destroyed every Ultron with her reality altering powers. - The A.I. finished. -And we’re in love now. - Wanda chuckled. -Aw… I could write a song about that! - Taylor Swift exclaimed. -Weren’t them all about your exes? - Greer asked. -Well… - The singer shrugged. -Oh, Jan. There’s someone who wants to see you! - Wanda smiled. -Hank! - Dr. Pym walked down the stairs with difficulty and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the Wasp right there. -Jan… - The man broke into tears and ran to kiss her. -D-D-D-Did Ultron d-d-d-do anything to-to-to you? - -He kept us three in this cell. - Wasp shrugged. -With no Wi-Fi! - Tigra rolled her eyes. -Now we gotta get back to the Avengers Mansion real quick, there’s a wedding about to start! - The Vision exclaimed. -Who’s getting married? - The Wasp asked. -US! - Wanda and the Vision exclaimed in unison. -Omg! Congrats guys!!! - Jan exclaimed. -Too bad I don’t have enough time to make a wedding dress. - In outer space, Ronan the Accuser walked towards his new master. -Earth has just gone through a huge event, Master. - The Kree informed. -They are weak now. - -How many deaths? - The master asked. -Uncountable. - -That’s good. - The figure smirked. -I also have located another one. It’s in HYDRA’s hands. The Tesseract. - -Then we shall visit Earth, don’t you agree? - Thanos smirked, turning around. Gallery Ultrons Invade Castle Doom.png|Ultrons invading Castle Doom UltronsLatveria.png|Ultrons invading Latveria SubmitorPerish.png|"Submit... Or Perish!" Barbara_-Bobbi-_Morse.png|Bobbi Morse flying over the Sahara Desert Bobbi_Morse_losing_control_of_her_vehicle.png|Bobbi Morse losing control of her Quinjet TigraVsUltronsAoU.png|Tigra vs Ultrons UltronsVsTigra.png|Ultrons vs Tigra CapturedGirlsAoU.png|Taylor Swift, Tigra and Wasp captured 4de975ff39082.jpg|"You can’t escape from me, Jan. Soon enough, you won’t even want to do so." 4de97553735c9.jpg|"Greetings, humans." UltronAoU.png|"Welcome to the new Age for humankind, welcome to the Age of Ultron" WakandaAoU.png|Wakanda Invaded LondonAoU.png|London Invaded NewYorkAoU.png|New York City Invaded TashaVsUltrons.png|Black Widow vs Ultrons UltronsVsTanner.png|Ultrons vs Tanner Evans CapBritVsUltron.png|Captain Britain smashing an Ultron ClashoftheWWIICaptains.png|"Brian?" BritishAmericanVsUltron.png|Captain America, Captain Britain, Black Knight and Falcon vs Ultrons Blackbird_Liftoff_WXM.jpg|The Blackbird taking off IFvsUltronAoU.png|Iron Fist fighting a purple Ultron UltronVsDDAoU.png|Daredevil dodging a punch FlashGoesVenomAoU.png|Flash loses control of the Symbiote MidtownHeroesSurroundedAoU.png|The Midtown Heroes surrounded DeadpoolSavesEveryone! YAY!.png|Deadpool saves everyone! YAY! 51d499a523c8a.jpg|"You know people say we have similar outfits, right?" BlindLoveAoU.png|"Get out of your room. Kick some ass like you’ve always done. Be the Elektra I knew. The Elektra who was a Hand assassin… A fighter." Daimon Informs Strange AoU.png|"What do you want, son of Satan?" The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here TheLuckyGirls-AoU.png|Black Cat and Domino teaming up UtopiaDivisionIsHereAoU.png|The Utopia Division arriving to the battle DesintegratedWingsAoU.png|Ultron disintegrating Angel's wings PsylockeCallsBeastforHelpAoU.png|Psylocke calling Beast for help TimesSquareHeroesAoU.png|New York City was a battlefield UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron Strings.png|"You’re all puppets, tangled in… Strings… Strings…" IronManHelmetAoU.png WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" WWVflytowardsUltron.png|The brothers flying towards Ultron UltronPunchesThroughVisionAoU.png|Ultron punches through Vision WWPunchesUltronAoU.png|Wonder Man punches Ultron SolarJemBlastAtUltronAoU.png|Vision firing a blast at Ultron from his Solar Jewel UltronBlastsWondieAoU.png|Ultron firing Wonder Man FinalBlastAtVisionAoU.png|Ultron destroying Vision VisionDestroyedAoU.png|Vision destroyed FatherAndSonAoU.png|Ultron destroying Vision's head UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield CaptainAmericaShieldAoU.png|Captain America's shield destroyed NoMoreUltron.png|"No More Ultron!" SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence WandaRebuildsTheVisionAoU.png|Wanda rebuilding Vision tumblr_mzan01GHif1rz1rzuo1_500.png|Vision and Wanda kissing RescuingtheGirlsAoU.png|Hank Pym and Janet reunite VisitEarthThanosAoU.png|"Then we shall visit Earth, don’t you agree?" Trailer Notes *The Black Widow, Falcon, Namor and A-Bomb sprites were made by User:Nekhene and you can see the original sprites HERE *The Jean Grey and Jubilee sprites were made by User:Ami7mina in the Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki and the original sprites can be found HERE Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lucia von Bardas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Taylor Swift (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Greer Grant (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lockheed (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wade Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Quill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gamora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Douglas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rocket Raccoon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Groot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Walters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Felicia Hardy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Richard Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ronan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thanos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Black Order (Earth-1010)/Appearances